My Beautiful Vampire
by pah pah
Summary: Mark bertemu seorang Vampire saat pulang dari supermarket. Akankah semuanya baik saja? #markno dom! Mark, sub! Jeno


Pairing: Mark x Jeno #jeno #mark #markno

Malam ini, Mark disuruh oleh Ibunya membeli bahan makanan di supermarket. Entah lah, Mark pun tidak tahu mengapa ia di suruh ke supermarket malem - malem. Mark hanya nurut saja, ia takut kalau membantah akan di kutuk oleh Ibu nya menjadi ikan pari seperti di tv - tv yang pernah Ibu nya tonton.

Mark pun sampai di supermarket, ia langsung mencari bahan makanan yang sudah di catat oleh Nyonya Lee. Ia membulatkan matanya karena segitu banyaknya bahan makanan yang harus dibeli. Setelah lelah mengambil semua bahan, Mark langsung kekasir untung membayar.

Setelah membayar, Mark langsung membawa 2 kantong plastik itu,

Banyak bor sampe 2 plastik

Mark berhenti sejenak karena lelah membawa 2 kantong plastik itu. Mark mendengar suara grusuk dari semak - semak disampingnya. Suara itu semakin terdengar, Mark bertekad untuk mendekat. Semakin dekat suara itu semakin jelas.

Mark membulat kan matanya, ia melihat seseorang sedang merintih kesakitan,

"Hei, apa kau baik - baik aja?"

Tanya Mark perihatin.

"H-haus.. Haus"

Jawabnya orang itu.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

Tanya Mark lagi. Dia hanya menggeleng.

"Eumh, baiklah. Mau kah kau pulang bersama ku?"

Orang itu hanya mengangguk.

Mark pun menggendong orang itu samabil membawa 2 kantong plastik.

Awokawokawok, sakit.. Sakit lu tuh badan

"Eumm, nama mu siapa? Aku Mark"

Tanya Mark sambil memperkenalkan diri

"J-Jeno"

Jawabnya.

Mereka pun sampai dirumah Mark, Nyonya Lee heran kenapa Mark membawa seseorang,

"Mark. Kamu membawa siapa?"

Tanya Nyonya Lee

"Panjang Eomma kalau diceritain. Entar pagi aja ya, ini bahannya. Aku ke kamar dulu ya"

Jawab Mark sambil menggendong Jeno.

"Kau tidur disini dulu ya"

Ucap Mark, Jeno pun hanya mengangguk

"H-haus,"

Ucap Jeno parau

"Kau haus, aku ambilkan minum dulu ya"

Jeno pun menggeleng

"A-aku.. I-ingin darah mu"

Ucapan Jeno sukses membuat Mark melotot.

"APA?"

Teriak Mark, kemudian menutup mulutnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa mau mu dengan darah ku?"

Mark akhirnya menaikkan nada nya.

Mendengar itu Jeno hanya menundukkan kepalanya, takut

"Aku.. Vampire"

"What the fuck"

Umpat Mark

"Jangan takut aku tidak akan menyakiti mu, aku sudah 13 jam belum minum darah, aku hanya ingin minum darah mu sedikit"

Ucap Jeno penuh keyakinan

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyakiti ku?"

Tanya Mark takut

"Kau bisa menusuk dada kiri ku dengan pisau silver jika aku menyakiti mu"

Mark masih menimang - nimang, Ia melihat Vampire itu semakin lemah. Ia tidak tega melihat Vampire itu kesakitan.

"Baiklah kau boleh meminum darah ku"

Vampire itu pun tersenyum

"Tapi ingat"

Kemudian mimik wajah Jeno melihat Mark polos

"Jangan terlalu banyak meminum darah ku"

Jeno pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepala

Akhirnya Jeno beranjak dari tempatnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Mark. Taring Jeno pun muncul dan iris mata nya berubah menjadi Merah. Dan taringnya menancap leher Mark, membuat Mark berteriak kesakitan

"AKKH"

Setelah dirasa penuh, Jeno melepas taringnya, dan menjilat luka tersebut agar tidak kelihatan, setelah itu Mark pun hilang kesadaran. Dan Jeno pun tidur di samping Mark

Pagi hari, Mark terbangun dengan lehernya terasa pegal,

"A-akh leher ku"

Jeno pun terbangun karena terganggu dengan suara Mark. Jeno yang melihat itu, merasa bersalah,

"Mark, maafin aku, gak seharusnya aku meminum darahmu, seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku mati"

Ucap Jeno dengan nada bergetar.

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu. Aku biasa saja kok, aku hanya tidak percaya saja, ku kira Vampire itu fiksi"

Ucap Mark sambil menghapus air mata Jeno.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tua mu, jika mereka tau kalau aku Vampire?"

"Tenang saja, ada aku."

Ucap Mark sambil menenangkan Jeno

"Eumm, Mark?"

Panggil Jeno

"Ya"

"Mau kah kau menjadi teman ku?"

"Kalau itu mau mu, aku bersedia menjadi teman mu"

Mendengar itu, Jeno tersenyum senang

"Terima kasih"

Ucap Jeno sambil memeluk Mark. Mark langsung melotot

"Eh eh maaf"

Jeno langsung memerah mukanya

'manisnya'

Jangan lupa kan kemampuan Jeno yang bisa mendengar suara hati. Mendengar suara hati Mark, Jeno hanya tersipu malu.

"Mark, kau sudah bangun atau belum?

"Sudah Eomma.."

"Cepat mandi dan turun, kita makan, Appa mu sudah pulang dan jangan lupa ajak teman mu itu!!"

"Iya Eomma"

Mark melihat Jeno, dan menghampirinya,

"Jen, kamu duluan saja ya turun"

"Apa gak apa - apa, Mark?

"Gak apa - apa Jen"

"Ya sudah"

Jeno pun akhirnya turun, dan menyapa orang tua Mark,

"Annyeong bibi dan paman Lee"

Sapa Jeno dengan sopan

"Eoh, Nee Anyeong.. Kamu yang semalem itu ya"

Ucap Nyonya Lee, Jeno pun hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, nama nya siapa?"

Tanya Tuan Lee.

"Em, Jeno paman"

Nyonya dan Tuan Lee hanya mengangguk. Jujur, Jeno sangat canggung dengan suasana disini.

"Jeno, kamu bisa bantu bibi"

Ajak Nyonya Lee

"B-bantu apa?"

"Bisa Masak gak?"

"B-bisa sedikit - sedikit"

"Ya sudah kamu potong - potong sayurannya, biar bibi yang panas kan airnya, kita bikin sup ayam buat sarapan"

Suruh Nyonya Lee.

Jeno menahan dirinya karena, di depannya ada banyak jenis bawang, yang jika bangsa Vampire menghirup, membuat tubuh nya lemas

Dikamar, Mark sedang berpakaian, Ia hanya menggunakan baju rumahan dengan celana pendek selutut. Ia akhirnya keluar dan turun untuk sarapan. Ia mencium wangi dari dapur. Buru - buru Ia turun, sesampai di bawah, Ia melihat Appa nya sedang menonton tv dengan secangkir kopi.

"Appa, kapan pulang? Mark kangen tau"

Ucap Mark manja

"Tadi malem"

Mark hanya mengangguk

"Oh ya, Appa dengar, kata Eomma kau membawa seseorang. Teman mu?"

Mark pun mengangguk cepat.

"Manis, Appa harap dia menjadi calon menantu ku"

Ucap Tuan Lee penuh harap

'Appa tak tau, kalau ia hampir membuatku mati dengan taringnya"

"Apa sih Appa"

Tuan Lee hanya tertawa

Setelah berkutik di dapur, akhirnya makanannya pun jadi, dan baunya tercium sampai ruangan yg dipakai Mark dan Tuan Lee.

"Wah wanginya sungguh nikmat"

Ucap Tuan Lee

"Siapa dulu dong"

Ucap Nyonya Lee sambil melihat Jeno. Jeno hanya tersipu malu.

"Wah Jeno, aku baru tau kau bisa masak"

Ucap Mark

Yaiyalah Mark, kan baru ketemu tadi malem

"Tidak kok, aku cuma bantu potong sayuran doang"

Mark pun tersenyum

"Ya sudah mari kita makan"

Mau tak mau, Jeno harus memakan makanan manusia. Memang, Jeno sudah pernah memakan makanan manusia, tetapi Ia akan jatuh sakit, dan harus cepat - cepat meminum darah.

Mark melihat Jeno yang terlihat ragu untul makan segera menenangkan nya sambil menepuk bahu Jeno pelan,

"Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Mark sambil berbisik

"Aku tak biasa memakan makanan manusia"

Jawab Jeno sambil berbisik

"Kenapa kalian berbisik?"

Tanya Tuan Lee. Mereka berdua pun menegangkan tubuhnya

"Tidak kenapa - kenapa, Appa. Ini Jeno sedang tidak enak badan. Apakah boleh dia sarapan di kamarku saja?"

"Ya sudah, kau bawa Jeno kekamar mu, dan jangan lupa untuk kembali kesini. Mengerti!"

"Nee Appa"

Mark pun membawa Jeno kekamar nya,

"Terima kasih, Mark"

"Tidak apa - apa, kau tunggu lah di kamar ya, aku akan segera kembali"

Mark pun meninggalkan Jeno di kamar dan kembali ke bawah. Jeno pun tersenyum.

'Lagi - lagi ku merepotkan mu'

Batin Jeno

Setelah selasai makan, Mark langsung ke kamarnya. Untung hari ini Minggu, jadi dia bisa santai - santai di rumah. Ialangsung duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil ditemani Jeno.

"Oh ya Jen, mau ikut lari pagi tidak"

Ajak Mark.

"Aku sih ikut aja.

"Tapi aku pernah dengar, kalau Vampire tidak tahan terik matahari"

"Memang sih, tapi tidak tidak semuanya. Dan aku adalah 1 dari beberapa Vampire itu"

Jeno bisa dibilang Vampire dengan tingkatan tertinggi, karena kemampuannya dan energinya yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi. Hanya saja, untuk mendapatkan itu semua, Ia lebih sering meminum darah. Sehari bisa 5 liter darah yang harus diminum.

"Jadi, mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Ck. Iya - iya, aku ikut"

Akhirnya mereka lari pagi bersama,

"Mark, ayo kita balapan lari. Siapa yang sampai dipertigaan duluan dia yang menang"

Ajak Jeno dengan senang hati.

"Ayo. Tapi, kau jangan memakai kekuatan mu untuk melewati ku"

Mendengar itu, Jeno langsung menundukkan kepala nya, seakan Mark tahu bahwa Ia akan memakai kekuatannya.

"Iya enggak kok"

Ucap Jeno berbohong.

"Aku gak percaya"

"Ck. Iya - iya, tuan manusia"

"Nah gitu dong"

Ucap Mark sambil mencubit pipi Jeno.

Jangan tanya Jeno. Dia dah terbang noh diatas,

"Oke. 1..."

Mark mulai menghitung

"2..."

"3..."

Mereka pun berlari

"Yeay menang"

"Hah"

"Hah"

Mereka berdua tercengang,

"Appa, sejak kapan?"

Tanya Mark

"Sejak kalian ribut. Appa sudah langsung lari"

Jawab Tuan Lee sambil tertawa

"Sudah - sudah, kalian ini."

Ucap Nyonya Lee

Mark dan Jeno akhirnya kembali kerumah, mereka berdua istirahat.

"Jen, apa kau tidak apa - apa jika ku tinggal besok?"

Tanya Mark.

"Hei Mark, kau pikir aku anak kecil, usia kau dengan ku itu cukup jauh. Aku tidak apa - apa"

Jawab Jeno.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, bocah"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah?"

Tanya Jeno sambil melotot.

"Kau"

"Kau yang bocah, umur ku dengan mu itu selisih 430 tahun, tau"

"Omo"

Ucap Mark terkejut

"Maaf kan aku kakek"

Ucapan Mark membuat Jeno menyalangkan matanya.

"Aissh kau ini, ingin sekali ku pukul kepala mu ini"

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin membuat mu marah, kakek"

Ucap Mark sambil menahan tawa.

"Terserah"

Jeno pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hei Jeno, kau marah?"

Tidak ada sautan.

"Hei Jen?"

"Jen~~"

Rengek Mark.

"Apa?"

Tanya Jeno dengan nada ketus.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Bohong"

"Kau marah ya, ya sudah aku minta maaf"

Ucap Mark. Jeno pun merollingkan matanya.

"Aku tidak marah Mark, hanya kesal."

"Sama saja, kau marah"

"Maaf ih"

Ucap Mark sambil menarik baju Jeno.

"Nggak"

"Maafin, atau aku cium kau"

Ancam Mark.

"Coba saja, memangnya ka-mmphph"

Ucapan Jeno terpotong karena Mark Menciumnya.

"Mark!!! I-itu first k-kiss ku"

Ucap Jeno terputus - putus.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak mau memaafkan ku"

"Hiks..."

Mendergar isakan Jeno, Mark langsung melihat Jeno.

"Hei kau menangis?"

"Bodoh. K-kau hiks.. Mengambil First kiss ku hiks..."

"Maaf kan ku, sudah - sudah jangan nangis, cup cup cup."

Mark pun menenangkan Jeno.

"Bodoh. Hiks"

"Sudah dong nangisnya. Entar manisnya ilang loh"

Apa? Manis?... Jeno sadar Jeno...

"Apasih!!"

Jeno pun berhenti nangisnya.

"Ulululululu... Vampire ini"

Mark pun mengunyel pipi gembil Jeno saking gemesnya.

Sudah hampir 1 bulan Jeno tinggal di rumah Mark, dan hubungan keduanya semakin dekat, dimana ada Mark disitu ada Jeno. Contohnya saja, sekarang Mark ingin pergi ke taman dekat rumahnya untuk bermain dan Jeno memaksa untuk ikut. Bukan tidak boleh sama Mark, tapi Mark takut Jeno terkena sinar matahari. Seperti 2 hari yg lalu, Jeno mengikuti Mark ke luar rumah, dan tidak lama, kulit Vampire itupun terbakar sinar Matahari, berakhir dengan Jeno tidak sadar diri. Dan akhirnya Mark lebih protective akan Jeno.

Dan akhirnya Jeno dibolehkan oleh Mark, sebenarnya Mark tidak tahan kalau Jeno sedang merengek, itu kelemahan Mark. Bucin. Memang, Mark sekarang jadi bucinnya Jeno.

"Ingat Jen, kau tidak boleh jauh - jauh dari ku. Mengerti!"

Ucap Mark.

"Iya Mark, aku tidak akan jauh - jauh dari mu"

"Awas saja kalau aku melihat mu tidak sadar diri, dengan luka di kulit mu lagi. Akan ku makan daging mu"

Ancam Mark.

"Kejam sekali kau Mark"

Akhirnya Vampire itu pergi.

Jeno akhirnya bermain di taman, ditemani dengan anak kecil,

"Hai adik manis"

Sapa Jeno.

"Oh hai juga"

Anak kecil itu pun membalas sapaan Jeno.

"Namanya siapa, adik manis?"

Tanya Jeno.

"Aku Park Jisung, panggil aja Icung. Kalau Hyung namanya siapa?"

"Hyung namanya Lee Jeno, kau panggil saja Jeno Hyung."

"Hai Jeno Hyung"

"Icung sendirian ya?"

Tanya Jeno.

"Iya, Icung sendirian, Icung juga gak tau kenapa teman Icung gak mau main sama Icung. Katanya Icung suka minum darah, jadinya gak ada yang mau main."

Ucap Icung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jeno pun membulatkan matanya, Ia kaget bahwa anak kecil itu adalah Vampire, tetapi Jeno tidak merasakan adanya darah Vampire di tubuh anak tersebut.

"Icung Vampire?"

Tanya Jeno.

"Vampire itu apa Hyung?"

Tanya Jisung dengan polos. Jadi pengen molosin kan jadinya.

"Entar Icung bakal tau?"

Merasa sendirian, akhirnya Mark berjalan medekat ke arah Jeno. Ia melihat Jeno sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil, entah dari mana Jeno berbicara dengan anak kecil itu. Yang membuat Mark terheran - heran adalah kulit anak itu pucat pasi seperti Jeno. Apakah anak kecil itu sebangsa dengan Jeno?

"Hai Jen, puas bermain - main nya?"

Tanya Mark.

"Oh Mark, kukira siapa. Iya aku puas bermain dengan Icung"

"Icung?"

Tanya Mark heran.

"Oh itu, dia anak kecil yang itu"

Jawab Jeno sambil menunjuk kearah anak kecil yang disebut - sebut Icung tadi.

Jisung itupun mendekat kearah mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Jeno Hyung, itu siapa?"

Ucap Jisung

"Oh, ini namanya Mark, dia teman Hyung"

Teman. Hah.

"Oohh.. Salam kenal"

Mark hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nama Hyung siapa. Nama ku Jisung biasa dipanggil Icung"

Ucap Jisung sambil memperkenal kan dirinya.

"Nama Hyung, Mark Lee, kau bisa panggil ku Mark Hyung"

Ucap Mark sambil menepuk kepala Jisung.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Mark dan Jeno pun pamit kepada Jisung untuk pulang.

"Icung, kami pulang dulu ya"

"Oh sudah mau pulang"

Ucap Jisung dengan wajah sedih. Mereka berdua tidak tega melihat Jisung.

"Tenang, besok kita bisa main bareng lagi"

Jisung pun tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Terima Kasih"

Jisung pun memeluk mereka berdua.

"Dadah, Icung"

Ucap mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Dadah Hyungdeul.

Ucap Jisung sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sesampainya dirumah, mereka berdua akhirnya naik keatas untuk istirahat dikamar Mark. Mark pernah bilang ke orang tuanya kalau memperbolehkan tinggal disini selamanya, dan Mark mendapat persetujuan dari Orang tuanya. Tetapi, mereka sementara tinggal disatu kamar, karena ruangan yang satunya penuh dengan barang - barang bekas. Dan pada akhirnya 1 minggu yang lalu kamar untuk Jeno telah selesai, walau begitu, Jeno sering sekali tidur di kamar Mark, entah apa yang Vampire itu mau, tetapi tidur bersama Mark lebih menyenangkan daripada sendirian.

Dan malam ini, mereka tidur bersama di kamar, yaitu kamar Jeno. Kamar Jeno tidak jauh beda dengan kamar Mark, hanya saja kamar Jeno ditambah dengan lemari es untuk menyimpan darah hasil buruannya di tengah malam, yang Ia taruh di kamar mandi agar Orang tua Mark tidak tahu. Dan orang tua Mark juga tidak tahu kalau ada lemari es didalam kamar mandi.

Mark dan Jeno memutuskan untuk marathon film, tidak lupa membawa makanan ringan yang Mark ambil dari lemari es di dapur, Jeno pun mengambil sekantung darah dari lemari es nya. Entah berapa banyak genre film yang mereka tonton mulai dari Romance, Horror, Action, Thriller sampai Commedy.

Jeno mulai menitikan air mata nya saat melihat adegan dimana seorang pria tertabrak mobil saat menyelamatkan kekasihnya.

"Hiks.. Kenapa j-jadi sad ending. Hiks.."

Jeno mulai menangis.

Mark yang melihat Jeno menangis pun memeluk tubuh Jeno dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Itu kan cuma scene nya Jen"

"Tetapi.. Hiks.. Kenapa ditabrak... Hiks.. Kan bisa menghidar juga cowoknya.. Hiks.."

"Ya sudah kita ganti filmnya"

Jeno hanya menggeleng.

"Terus maunya apa?"

"Peluk~~"

Ucap Jeno manja. Ya tuhan sejak kapan Vampire itu menjadi manja.

Mark pun akhirnya memeluk Jeno, dan tidak beberapa lama, dengkuran halus terdengar dari Jeno, yang berarti Jeno telah tertidur. Mark pun akhirnya menyusul tidur, karena matanya sudah terlalu berat. Mereka pun tertidur dengan berpelukan

Disinilah mereka, Mark dan Jeno terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa waktu terbangun, muka Jeno memerah. Dan Ia mengingat kalau waktu Ia tertidur, Ia sedang memeluk tubuh Mark. Mark bangun lebih awal dadi Jeno, karena tidak mau Jeno terbangun, akhirnya Mark berdiam diri sambil menunggu Jeno terbangun

Untung saja Mark ada jadwal kuliah siang kalau tidak bisa mati dia dihukum dosen yang terkenal galak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho, dosen yang terkenal akan ketegasannya yang mebuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri kalau melihatnya marah.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9:45, berarti masih ada 2 jam 15 menit lagi untuk Mark berangkat kuliah. Sebenarnya Mark malas sekali keluar kamar, kalau bukan Eomma nya menggedor pintunya. Ya, Nyonya Lee menyuruh Mark dan Jeno turun untuk sarapan, tetapi hanya Mark saja yang turun, karena Mark tau kalau Jeno masih belum terbiasa memakan makanan manusia. Walau begitu, Jeno masih berlatih untuk makan makanan manusia. Jeno tidak mau mengecewakan Mark, karena, jika persediaan darah di kulkas habis, Ia akan meminum darah Mark, dan berujung Mark tidak sadar diri.

"Mark, mana Jeno?"

Tanya Tuan Lee

"Jeno masih tidur Appa, semalam kami marathon film, dan Jeno menangis"

Mark berbohong.

Mendengar itu, Tuan dan Nyonya Lee tertawa.

"Ada - ada saja teman mu itu Mark"

Ucap Nyonya Lee sambil tertawa

Teman...

Ia baru ingat kalau Eomma dan Appa nya, menunggu Mark turun, agar sarapan bersama. Sungguh tega sekali Mark hingga membuat Eomma dan Appa nya menunggu sampai jam 9 lewat, karena kebucinannya kepada Jeno sih Vampire itu.

Mark pun menyudahi makannya dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Setelah masuk, Mark bersiap untuk mandi.

Dikamar yang lain, Jeno sedang meminum darah hasil buruannya 4 hari yang lalu, Ia sudah meminum 3 kantung darah hewan yang diketahui adalah darah rusa hutan. Jeno tahu rasa darah rusa dan darah Mark berbeda, karena Jeno tidak mau menyakiti Mark lagi, oleh sebab itu Jeno berburu darah rusa.

Jeno jadi mengingat waktu pertama Ia bertemu dengan Mark, Ia hampir meregang nyawa kalau saja Mark tidak datang, dan membawanya kerumah Mark dan Mark menawarinya menghisap darah Mark, lalu Mark meminta Orang tua nya untuk Jeno tinggal disini sampai dibuatkan kamar yang bagus dan nyaman, dan sampai Mark berbohong kalau Jeno tidak bisa makan bareng dengan berbagai alasan. Sungguh, Jeno ingin berterima kasih kepada Mark. Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya, dan tidak lama Mark datang.

"Oh, Jen, kau menangis?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa - apa Mark"

"Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang berbohong Jen"

Ucap Mark dengan dingin, Jeno langsung meneteskan air matanya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih dengan apa yang kau dan keluarga mu berikan kepadaku selama ini. Sungguh, aku sangat merepotkan kalian"

Ucap Jeno dengan nada bergetar.

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu, karena telah membantu keluarga ku. Kau tahu, dulu aku ingin sekali punya adik, tetapi tidak bisa, hidup ku selalu sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa diajak main, tetapi setelah aku bertemu dengan mu, aku terasa mempunyai adik yang bisa ku jaga"

Ucap Mark sambil memegang telapak tangan Jeno.

"Dan lagi, kau sudah menemani Eomma ku disaat Appa ku sedang pergi kerja diluar kota dan kalau aku pulang malam dari kuliah, sungguh Eomma ku tidak akan kesepian juga, kau juga yang membantu Eomma saat membuatkan kami makanan, walau kau tidak bisa ikut makan. Kau tau, Eomma dan Appa ku sangat menyukai mu, Jen"

Ucapan Mark membuat Jeno merasa tenang.

"Dan jujur, aku mencintai mu"

Sontak Jeno membulatkan matanya

"M-mark, a-apa yang barusan k-lau omong?"

Tanya Jeno dengan tergagap.

"Iya, aku mencintai mu, sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi Jeno, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku"

"I-iya aku mau m-menjadi kekasih mu"

Jeno pun menangis saat Mark membawanya kepelukkannya.

Ahhh, Mark jadi tidak ingin pergi kuliah, Ia ingin mengajak Jeno jalan - jalan.

"Ah, Jen, gimana kalu kita pergi jalan - jalan, itung - itung first date kita"

Ajak Mark.

"Tapi kau kan kuliah"

"Tidak usah lah, aku akan membuat surat izin. Lagi pula, Appa ku kan donatur terbesar di kampus"

Ucap Mark dengan bangga.

Hmmm horang kaya

"Ya sudah, kita jalan - jalan"

Ucap Jeno

Akhirnya mereka berdua jalan - jalan, dan Mark akhirnya tidak kuliah.

Disini lah mereka berdua, Lotte World, taman bermain dengan banyak wahana. Mark dan Jeno akhirnya membeli tiket dan masuk kedalam Lotte World.

Pengen kesono masa, tapi inget kalo misqueen

"Mark kita main itu yuk"

Jeno nenunjuk ke arah wahana yang ingin dia naikin

Mark hanya menelan ludahnya berdiam diri dan menatap horor ke arah wahana tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, kalau wahana tersebut adalah Roller Coaster yang berkecepatan tinggi dengan jalur yang bisa memutar 360. Mark sungguh tidak penah menaikki wahana tersebut dengan alasan takut.

"Kau, sungguh ingin naik itu"

Jeno hanya mengangguk.

"Hhh. Baiklah"

"Yeay, ayo"

Akhirnya mereka menaikki Roller Coaster tersebut, Roller Coaster tersebut alhirnya melaju dengan kecang, Mark hanya menutup matanya sesekali berteriak takut, dan Jeno berteriak senang. Jangan lupa kalau Jeno sang Vampire tidak mempunyai jantung, yang membuat jantungan.

Roller Coaster pun akhirnya berhenti, Mark masih dengan wajahnya yang pucat, ingin muntah. Tidak berselang lama, Mark akhirnya muntah, dan Jeno menyodorkan air putih kepada Mark untuk di minum.

Mereka berdua pulang pada jam setengah 5 sore, Mark dan Jeno menikmati waktu kencannya, dimulai dengan Roller Coaster, Biang Lala, Carousel, Photo Box, 3D Art, Haunted House dan terakhir Bumper Car.

"Jen, gimana kalau kita mengubah warna rambut, agar keliatan lebih fresh"

Ajak Mark.

"Oke, aku juga bosen dengan rambut blonde ku"

Akhirnya mereka pergi kesalon langganan Mark. Mark memilih warna Dark Brown untuk rambutnya, sedangkan Jeno mamilih Light Brown. Mereka kelihata lebih fresh dari sebelum nya.

Mereka sampai pada rumah jam 7 malam, entahlah mereka terlihat begitu senang. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee pun terheran - heran dengan mereka. Entah lah mungkin anak sulung Lee itu sudah gila akan cinta nya itu.

"Mark, Jeno, kau mengubah rambut kalian?"

Tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Iya Eomma, aku dan Jeno mengubah rambutku agar lebih fresh. Lagi pula, aku sudah bosan dengan warna rambut ku"

Ucap Mark

"Kalau begitu entar kau dan Jeno makan malam"

Mark langsung memandang Jeno khawatir,

"Oke tante aku dan Mark akan buru - buru"

Mark pun memandang Jeno dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Mark dan Jeno pun balik ke kamar masing - masing. Sebelum Jeno memasuki kamarnya, Mark menahan tangan Jeno.

"Setelah itu temui aku"

Ucap Mark dingin. Jeno hanya mengangguk, karna Jeno tahu kalau Mark akan marah setelah ini.

Jeno pun menghampiri Mark dengan rasa takut, Ia takut kalau Mark marah. Akhirnya Jeno memasuki kamar Mark,

"Sini"

Ucap Mark datar, Jeno pun hanya menggeleng.

"Ku bilang sini!!"

Mark akhirnya menaikkan nadanya, Jeno pun menunduk.

Pada akhirnya Mark lah yang menghampiri Jeno, menggengam tangan Jeno dan menuntunnya ke tepi kasur. Jeno masih menunduk

"Kenapa kau mau menerima ajakkan Eomma, hm?"

Tanya Mark. Jeno hanya menunduk

"Jen"

Ucap Mark semakin dingin.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin menghormati Eomma mu Mark"

Ucap Jeno dengan bergetar

"Kau tidak perlu senekat ini Jen. Kau tau, kau kan masih belum bisa menerima makanan manusia"

"Aku akan berusaha Mark, aku akan berusaha menerima makanan manusia, apapun itu. Aku ingin membuat mu bahagia Mark"

"Kau tidak perlu itu Jen, karena kau sudah menjadi kekasih ku saja, aku sudah bahagia"

Ucap Mark dengan lembut

"Tidak Mark, aku juga ingin hidup layaknya manusia seperti mu, aku sudah bosan hidup dengan meminum darah setiap hari, aku sungguh lelah dengan itu. Aku hanya ingin mengubah hidup ku"

Ucap Jeno dengan tulus. Mark tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, ku dukung kau, tetapi jangan terlalu berlebihan untuk hidup layaknya manusia, karena jiwa mu masih Vampire"

Mark mengusap wajah Jeno. Jeno hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah kita turun, mungkin Eomma dan Appa sudah menunggu"

Jeno hanya mengangguk lucu.

Mereka berdua akhirnya turun, tetapi dibawah Tuan Lee masih menonton TV, dan Nyonya Lee masih ada di dapur. Melihat Nyonya Lee didapur membuat Jeno ingin membantunya.

"Mau ku bantu"

Tawar Jeno

"Eoh, Jeno. Tidak usah, mungkin kau masih lelah sehabis jalan - jalan"

Ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Tidak apa, mana sini, aku harus bantu apa"

"Seperti biasa, Jen. Kau hanya memotong - motong saja, tapi kali ini kita bikin Cream Soup, dan Ayam panggang saja"

"Oke"

Dan Jeno harus menahan diri, karena didepannya ada Bawang putih, Jeno harus menahannya, karena Jeno sudah bertekat ingin mengubah hidupnya seperti manusia.

Ditempat lain, Mark ditemani dengan sang Appa yang sedang menonton tv, Ia asyik dengan dunianya, Ia membuka aplikasi Instagramnya, Ia melihat ada berita bahwa ditemukan mayat seekor rusa dengan darah dimana - mana, Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah perbuatan Jeno. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing, toh kebahagiaan Jeno adalah kebahagiaan Mark juga.

"Oh ya Mark, kau dan Jeno itu apakah sudah berpacaran? Appa lihat kalian makin kesini makin nempel saja seperti orang pacaran"

"Aku jawab jujur apa bohong?"

"Bohong aja deh"

"Gak, Mark gak pacaran sama Jeno"

Itu lah jawaban bohongnya.

"Wah berarti kau sudah berpacaran dengannya"

Mark hanya mengangguk.

Makan malam sudah selesai, dan Mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan. Entah kenapa aroma dari makanan tersebut membuat Jeno ingin sekali cepat - cepat memakannya.

Nyonya dan Tuan Lee memgambil mangkuk dan piring disusul dengan Mark dan Jeno, mereka mengambil Cream Soup dan Ayam panggang nya. Jeno pun melahap makanannya.

"Eumm, ini enak sekali"

Mata Jeno berbinar. Ia baru tahu kalau makanan manusia se enak ini

Dengan cepat Jeno mengahabiskan makanannya sampai habis.

Setelah makan, mereka berempat semua tidak langsung masuk kedalam kamar, karena ada yang mau diomongin sama Mark dan Jeno.

"Maaf semua nya, aku disini ingin jujur. Tapi pertama - tama aku ingin meminta maaf kepada paman dan bibi Lee, sungguh aku ingin minta maaf. Mungkin ini berat untuk kalian percaya, sesungguhnya aku berbeda dengan kalian bertiga"

Mark membulatkan matanya, Ia tidak percaya bahwa Jeno akan membuka dirinya sendiri dihadapan Orang tuanya.

"M-maksudnya apa ya, Jen"

Ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Iya aku berbeda, tidak seperti kalian. Mungkin kaliam tidak percaya bahwa aku sebenarnya... Vampire"

Sontak membuat Nyonyoa dan Tuan Lee membulatkan matanya.

"Mungkin kalian kecewa padaku, karena selama ini kalian dibohongi oleh ku. Dan buat kalian, aku berterima kasih kepada kalia karena telah membantu ku selama ini. Mungkin aku akan sampai sini saja tinggal bersama kalian. Aku akan pergi jauh, dan tidak akan menampakkan diri lagi dihadapan kalian.. Hiks.."

Akhirnya Jeno meneteskan air mata.

"Aku akan hidup sendiri lagi, maka dari itu. Terima kasih"

Jeno pun mengangkat badannya, dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu"

Tuan Lee menahan tangan Jeno.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, karena Mark membutuh kan mu"

Ucap Tuan Lee sambil menatap Mark.

"Untuk apa aku tinggal disini, walau akhirnya aku akan diusir jika identitas asli ku terbongkar"

"Tidak, kau tidak akan kami usir, karena kami menyayangi mu, terlebih kau sudah punya Mark. Apa kau tega membiarkan Mark sendirian?"

Ucap Tuan Lee

"Aku sudah tau kalau kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Mark. Dia yang bilang sendiri"

Mark hanya tersenyum.

"Jen, Bibi mohon, jangan pergi ya, kami sudah menyayangimu"

Ucap Nyonya Lee tulus.

Jeno tersenyum dan mengangguk terlebih Mark yang bahagia jika Orang tua nya menyayangi Jeno dengan sepenuh hati. Mark akhirnya menghampiri Jeno dan memeluknya.

"I Love You"

"I Love You Too, Jaem"

Nyonya dan Tuan Lee pun tersenyum,

"Nah Jeno, kau sekarang harus memanggil kami dengan sebutan Eomma dan Appa, Ne"

Ucap Tuan Lee.

"Nee, Eo-Eomma, A-Appa"

Nyonya dan Tuan Lee akhirnya memeluk Jeno.

"Terima kasih, Eomma, Appa"

"Sama - sama Jeno"

Ucap Nyonya dan Tuan Lee, sambil mengusap rambut Jeno.

Disinilah mereka, dikamar Mark. Mereka sedang berduaan, sehabis dengan adegan menyedihkan di meja makan, akhirnya mereka sedang merasakan sejuknya angin malam.

"Mark~"

Ucap Jeno manja

"Apa Jen"

"Cium"

Mark hanya tersenyum. Kini pacar Vampirenya bisa manja.

Cup

Mark pun mencium Jeno, awalnya hanya kecupan, tetapi lama kelamaan menjadi lumatan, ciuman Mark pun mendominasi dan kini Jeno hanya bisa lenguh.

"Eunngh"

Lenguh Jeno.

Ciuman Mark turun ke ceruk leher jenjang dan putih Jeno, memberik tanda di bagian lehernya,

"Markhh akkh"

Desah Jeno.

Tanpa Jeno sadari Mark sudah melepas baju yang Jeno pakai. Puas dengan leher Jeno, Mark akhirnya melakukan di bagian dada Jeno. Ia mengecup dada putih Jeno, dan mengelus perut rata Jeno.

"Akkh"

Desah Jeno, karena Mark mengecup nipple pinknya

Mark semakin bergairah saat mendengar desahan Jeno yang terdengar cukup sensual. Ia terus - terusan melumat nipple pink kanan Jeno, tangan yang satunya Ia pakai untuk memilin nipple kiri Jeno.

"Akkh, Markhh"

Jeno pun frustasi.

"Markhh akuhh akannhh"

"Keluarkan saja Jen"

"AAAAHHH"

Jeno akhirnya memuncrat kan Sperma nya walau celananya masih Ia pakai.

Akhirnya Mark membuka celana serta dalaman Jeno yang sudah basah oleh Spermanya. Mark pun menyeringai, dan mengenggam penis Jeno.

"Uunghh"

Mark mengocok Penis Jeno dengan tempo pelan, semakin lama Mark menaikkan temponya menjadi cepat. Jeno kelihatan frustasi, dan itu membuat Mark semakin cepat temponya.

"Aaah Akuuh akaan kelhh...uarhh lagihh"

Akhirnya Jeno pun keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

Mark akhirnya membuka semua pakaiannya hingga full naked, ia kembali mencium Jeno.

"Eunghh"

Jeno kembali melenguh.

Tangan Mark meremas bokong sintal Jeno dengan keras.

"MARKKH JANGANHH DI REMASHH"

Teriak Jeno.

Tanpa berlama, kedua jari panjang Mark masuk kedalam lubang kemerahan Jeno, Vampire itu berteriak kesakitan.

"AAHHGGH"

"Tahan sayang, sebentar lagi kau akan merasa kenikmatan"

Ucap Mark di telinga Jeno.

Mark memaju mundurkan jarinya hingga jarinya menyentuh titik manis Jeno, yang membuat Jeno mendesah.

"Aah Markhh di situhh"

Mark pun melepas jarinya dan mengarah kan Penisnya yang sudah tegang sejak tadi, Ia mencoba masuk kedalam lubang Jeno yang berkedut. Akhirnya dengan sekali hentakkan Penis Mark masuk kedalam lubang Jeno hingga penuh.

"AAARGHHHH"

Jeno kembali teriak, pasalnya lubangnya terasa dibelah menjadi 2 bagian oleh penis Mark yang cukup besar.

"Maaf sayang. Apakah ku lepas saja"

Ucap Mark.

"Tidak. Gerak lah"

Ucap Jeno mutlak.

Mark langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, dengan tempo pelan.

"Kauhh ketathh sekalihh"

"Ahh... Ahhnn"

Mark mengenai Prostat Jeno kembali.

"Ahh, lebihh cepathh.. Yahh dihh situhh"

Mark pun menaikkan temponya menjadi cepat, terdengar bunyi decit dari pergeseran kasurnya. Untung saja kamar Mark kedap suara, jadi walau Jeno berteriak tidak ada yang mendengar dari luar.

Lubang Jeno mencengkram Penis Mark dengan kuat pertanda kalau Jeno ingin keluar lagi.

"Aahh Markkhhh

"Bersama sayanghh"

Akhirnya dengan 4 tusukan terakhir, kereka keluar bersama.

"AKKHH MARKKH"

"JENNH"

Sperma Jeno mengenai perut nya dan perut Mark, dan Mark keluar didalam lubang Jeno. Mark pun melepas penis nya di dalam lubang Jeno, yang mebuat Jeno melenguh.

"Euungh"

Mereka berdua akhirnya tertidur dengan Mark yang memeluk Jeno.

"Terima kasih, Jeno. I love you"

Bisik Mark.

"I love you too"

1 Bulan kemudian

Mark dan Jeno akhirnya menikah setelah kejadian di malam itu. Dan di minggu keberikutnya Jeno dinyatakan hamil, dan kandungannya berusia 3 minggu.

Mark menjadi suami yang overprotective, dan jangan lupakan anak kecil yang waktu itu ketemu dengan Jeno. Park Jisung yang biasa di panggil Icung, kini sedang bermain dirumah Mark yang baru. Iya, Mark dan Jeno memutuskan pindah rumah karena tidak mau menyusahkan orang tuanya. Walau rumahnya tidak jauh dari rumah lamanya

Jisung yang datang membawa sekantung darah itu tersenyum ketika mendapati Jeno yang sedang membuka kan pintu untuknya.

"Hai Jeno Hyung, sudah lama tidak bertemu"

Ucap Jisung dengan tersenyum.

"Iya, maaf ya, Hyung tidak bisa menemui mu"

Ucap Jeno menyesal.

Sesungguhnya Jisung adalah Vampire Half Blood, yang berarti setengah Vampire dan setengah manusia. Yang berarti Jisung masih ada keturunan manusia, dan itu dari Ibu nya. Jisung lebih mudah mencerna makanan manusia ketimbang Jeno. Makanya saat Jisung bertamu, Jeno menyiapkan makanan manusia kepada Jisung, walau minumnya darah. Gak nyambung sih ya..

"Oh ya Mark Hyung kemana?"

"Mark Hyung pergi membeli susu hamil"

"Eoh? Siapa yang hamil Hyung?"

"Hyung lah"

"Wah selamat ya Hyung"

Ucap Jisung.

Jeno hanya tersenyum, gemas melihat anak kecil itu.

Sekarang adalah hari persalinannya Jeno, dan Jeno sekarang sedang di ruang operasi, entah kenapa Mark takut jika identitas istrinya terbongkar, jadinya Mark pindah kan Jeno ke Dokter yang sebangsa dengan Jeno. Dokter itu bernama Jung Jaehyun.

Setelah berjam - jam menanti, akhirnya suara tangisan bayi pun terdengar dan Mark bersujud syukur atas kelahiran mereka. Bayi itu mereka namai Lee Chenle, bayi dengan darah setengah Vampire dan setengah manusia itu lahir dengan selamat.

Mark berterima kasih kepada tuhan telah memberikan 2 orang yang berharga di hidupnya, Ia bersumpah akan melindungi keluarganya dengan sekuat tenaga.

END


End file.
